Zootopia: The Supernatural Case
by RelativityTargaryen
Summary: [Temporada 4] Dean Winchester ha salido misteriosamente del Infierno, pero no resucitó en la dimensión correcta. El humano cazador se las tendrá que arreglar en un mundo íntegramente de animales. Habrán aliados y enemigos, ángeles y demonios. Y un dúo policiaco que tratará de indagar lo que sucede. [Opiniones son siempre bienvenidas].


Abrió los ojos con una tremenda aspiración de aire.  
Tosió ruidosamente mientras miraba alrededor. Estaba recostado en una caja de madera con los bordes muy cerca de él.

Un ataúd.

—¡¿Hola?! —gritó—. ¡¿Alguien?!

Empezó a golpear el techo de la caja una, y otra, y otra vez, con tal fuerza que eventualmente logró abrirla, por desgracia, la caja estaba enterrada. Montones de lodo y tierra cayeron encima de él, tapizando su rostro y pecho.

—¡Oh vamos! —exclamó.

Empezó a cavas a través de tres metros de tierra.

Finalmente después de cerca de veinte o treinta minutos sin aparente avance, logró sacar su mano de la tierra, poco a poco fue saliendo hasta que finalmente asomó su rostro al exterior.

Azul y verde.

Colores que hacía tiempo ansiaba ver.

Tardó otros diez minutos en sacarse a sí mismo de la tierra, cuando finalmente pudo descansar, se recostó sobre el suelo, tratando de figurar como estaba vivo.

Y lo peor. Cómo es que había escapado del Infierno.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de su entorno.

Estaba en el centro de un claro de un bosque de pinos y/o cipreses, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un claro.

Los árboles a su alrededor estaban derribados haciendo un círculo perfecto alrededor de su tumba, donde una cruz de palos era la lápida.

Era extraño, pero lo más extraño era las punzadas de dolor que tenía en los hombros. Se arremangó la playera y vio en sus brazos una marca roja. Tenía la forma de una mano.

Confundido, le toco un poco y le ardió como si se hubiera quemado con fuego.

—Diablos... —soltó.

Entonces un golpe de realidad le llegó.

Si estaba vivo, tal vez su hermano lo está también.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, pero no tenía teléfono. Ne hecho, no tenía nada, su cartera, sus monedas, las llaves del Impala, su navaja, su paquete de mentas... nada, solo la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro sobre la playera azul, sus pantalones vaqueros azules y sus dos botas de cacería.

Sin equipamiento, estaba indefenso, así que de los cipreses caídos arrancó una rama no muy gruesa, pero lo suficientemente firme para asestar unos buenos golpes a cualquiera que lo atacase. Aunque estaba indefenso ante un posible wendigo.

Empezó a caminar en busca de una vialidad o camino, eventualmente encontró un sendero de tierra, que lo condujo a una autopista. Esta era algo extraña, se veía más... plástica. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, fue siguiendo el camino pensando en los últimos instantes que tuvo antes de caer al Infierno.

Se habían encerrado dentro de la casa, discutía con su hermano y Ruby para ver como podían acabar con Lilith y evitar que su contrato del cruce se cumpliera.

Realmente, le estaba reprochando a su hermano para que no insistiera en salvarle, porque si no, el moriría.

Fue cuando llegó la medianoche.

Se callaron los tres.

De repente, notó los gruñidos, miró hacia un lado y ahí estaban.

—Oigan —dijo él—. Ahí están.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el hermano.

Ruby señaló el marco de una puerta. Al ser una demonio, podía verlos.

Entonces los tres corrieron hacia la puerta mas cercana y la cerraron. El hermano se puso a poner un polvo negro en la base de la puerta para que no entraran.

De ahí, fue muy esporádico.

Ruby traicionándolos, quien resultaba no ser Ruby, sino Lilith en persona. Y de ahí, una de las palabras que no olvidaría pronto, sino es que nunca.

—Entren perritos —dijo con tanta inocencia como una niña, abrió la puerta y los cancerberos se arrojaron sobre él.

Después fue dolor.

Y luego...

No.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Caminó cerca de diez kilómetros sin parar hasta que llegó a una aparente gasolinera, su apariencia era demasiado colorida y artificial: naranja con bandas rojas cruzando en las esquinas, ventanas en forma de rectángulos biselados, las bombas de gasolina eran redondeadas y tenían tres diferentes alturas.

Se acercó a las bombas para notar un cuarto dispensador de gasolina, diminuto como para coches de figuras articuladas.

—Vaya, no creía que los coches de juguete usaran gasolina —dijo sarcásticamente.

Se acercó a la tienda, tenía puesto el letrero de cerrado en la puerta principal.

Eso no lo detuvo para entrar: le dio la vuelta a la caseta y forzó la cerradura de una puerta que había en la parte de atrás. Esperaba no activar ninguna alarma.

Ya en el interior, lo primero que fue a buscar fue agua.

Habían diez refrigeradores de diferentes tamaños, los más pequeños tenían el tamaño de una cartuchera escolar, los más grandes eran del tamaño de un autobús pequeño puesto a lo alto.

Se acercó a uno de tamaño normal, abrió la puerta de este y sacó una botella de agua, tenía le forma de una pesa de ejercicio, pero no le importó, lo que menos te importa es la forma de la botella cuando te estás deshidratando. Destapó la botella y empezó a beber.

Era algo de esperarse de que apurase la bebida tan rápido, había estado mucho tiempo bajo tierra.

Bebió hasta que no pudo más, luego se vació el resto del contenido encima suyo para refrescarse. Se acercó a un stand de periódico y revistas, tomó un periódico y vio la fecha.

—Septiembre... —dijo—. ¿Qué...?

Le llamó la atención algo del periódico.

A color y en grande, estaba la foto de dos animales, uno era un conejo, o liebre, o alguna clase de roedor saltarín, de pelaje gris con unos grandes ojos morados, el otro era un zorro, claramente más alto que la coneja, de pelaje anaranjado y amarillento, con dos ojos astutos de color verde, los cuales les recordaba un poco a los de Sam. En grandes letras negras y mayúsculas estaba el título del artículo: "ZORRO Y CONEJO POLICÍA RESUELVEN LA CRISIS DEL NIGHTHOWLER".

—Bien, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Leyó el artículo con un tanto de interés, al parecer, una liebre saltarina y un zorro astuto llamados Judy Hopps (que ironía que se apellide literalmente "saltitos") y Nick Wilde (vaya conjunto de apellidos) respectivamente, habían desmantelado un complot criminal que quería volver a los depredadores salvajes para que las presas reinaran sobre ellos...

Pero la cosa que más le perturbaba era que ellos tenían características claramente humanas, a pesar de parecerse a animales.

—Esto me esta rayando la cabeza —tiró al suelo el papel—. Debe de ser un periódico de broma... un periódico de broma con varios ejemplares.

Entonces, algo chistoso llamó su atención.

Tomó una revista del stand. Era una revista pornográfica claramente, pero en la portada tenía aparentemente a una leona de montaña desnuda y de espaldas, mostrando su trasero que tenía una especie de tatuaje de garra. En letra cursiva rosa, contrastando con el fondo morado, decía: "Ghana DeFeline, una belleza de primera pata".

Él casi se ríe de lo absurdo que era aquello.

—Esto debería ser considerado como zoofilia... —dijo—. En grado superlativo.

Entonces, empezó a sentir un sonido.

Ese sonido era bajo, como cuando los altavoces están buscando un sonido que emitir. Ese sonido se fue agudizando a tal grado que los oídos de él empezaron a doler. Y más. Y aún más. El sonido se hizo tan agudo que todo el local se sacudió y las ventanas explotaron de forma espontanea.

El ruido se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

—¿Qué... rayos... fue... eso? —se dijo, pero no se escuchó— miró sus manos y estaban ensangrentadas, seguramente se habían manchado de sangre de su oído.

Se quedó en el silencio durante quince minutos, mientras se limpiaba la sangre y bebía mas agua. Aprovechando, fue a buscar comida. Se tomo unos snacks llamados Doggolate, que asumía que era un chocolate, había un pastor alemán animado en la imagen.

Destapó la barra y se la empezó a comer, sabía a chocolate, pero tenía un regusto extraño el cual no identificaba.

—Vaya —dijo—. Sabe bien.

Terminando su barra y acabando de descansar, se puso de pie y se puso a buscar un teléfono fijo. Sino podía usar su teléfono, debería llamar a través de uno de caseta.

Sacó unas monedas de la caja registradora, encontró una caseta de teléfono fijo afuera de la tienda de autoservicio. Entró a esta e introdujo una moneda en la ranura, marcó al numero de su hermano, escuchó que alguien contestaba.

—¿Sam? Soy yo...

—Lo sentimos, el número al que trata de llamar, no existe —dijo la voz de una mujer a través de la linea.

Colgó el teléfono.

—Mierda... debí haberlo anticipado... —entonces una idea le llegó a la cabeza.

Marcó a otro número, introdujo otra moneda y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

Cuando alguien respondió, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Bobby? Soy yo, Dean —dijo él, algo desesperado.

Silencio. por unos segundos.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —dijo la voz de una mujer, sabía que era alguien del otro lado de la linea, ya que su voz no era robótica.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Dean—. ¿Dónde está Bobby?

—Eehhh... señor, no se de lo que me habla, creo que se equivocó de número —replicó la mujer del otro lado de la linea.

Dean suspiró. Luego colgó.

¿Qué había sucedido?

—Santo Cielo ¿Dónde mierda te has metido, Dean? —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se puso a caminar por la autopista, esperando que pudiera encontrar un pueblo pronto.

. . .

 **Dejad sus comentarios y opiniones, espero y os guste.**


End file.
